One known analog from prior art is the construction component from the company “LEGO”, containing a base, which is created, as a rule, in the form of a parallelepiped with one or more interlocking joints (patent RU 2150985 of 20 Jun. 2000).
A disadvantage of the known construction component is poor functionality because its design permits only one possible type of connection between identical construction components.